


tease

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Groping, Holoforms (Transformers), Other, Xenophilia, i really don't know how to tag this, not quite sexy times but it's getting there???, technically I mean it's holoform/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: "You fraggingtease."





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble request featuring @a-mothers-wings' OC Kris. Not beta read.

“You fragging  _ tease _ .”

It’s the only warning Ironhide gives before pressing up behind Kris, wrapping an arm around her abdomen and pulling her in close. Kris doesn’t seem at all surprised; she looks up back at him, giving an innocent smile that could fool lesser beings, and leans into him. She reaches up to rest her hand on the back of his head, and Ironhide hums.

“What,” she says, angling her head a bit as if in challenge. “Didn’t like the pictures I sent you? That’s too bad.” She pulls at his hair a bit. “I took them for you specifically.”

Ironhide’s hum turns into a growl. He wraps his other arm around her, letting his fingers tease at the hem of her shirt, and presses a feather-light kiss against Kris’ jaw. Kris sighs, so he kisses her again, slowly making her way to her ear. Once there, he stops, exhaling softly and making her shiver.

“The next time you do something like that,” he whispers, slipping a hand under her shirt to slowly start up her front, “I will snatch you up right then and there, lay you out on the nearest table, and fuck you until you scream my name.” He mouths at her ear, letting his teeth scrape against sensitive skin. His hand continues its exploration, stopping to cup her breast. She shivers again.

“Right then and there,” Ironhide repeats, still whispering. “Don’t care who sees--”

“Of course you don’t,” Kris interrupts, squirming against Ironhide a bit. The grip around her waist tightens in an attempt to keep her still. “Need to put on a show, make a spectacle of yourself.”

Ironhide not-do-gently nips at her ear, earning a gasp.

“Serves you  _ right _ , getting me all riled up in front of Prime like that,” he growls, giving her breast a sharp squeeze. He’s quick to soothe it away when she gasps again, not quite in apology, but quick nonetheless. He nips once more, this time at the point of her jaw right below her ear. “Fragging  _ tease _ . Just can’t behave yourself, huh?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

_ That _ makes Ironhide laugh. The squeezes again, then, with his other hand, slowly starts making his way  _ down _ . “Can’t argue with you there.”


End file.
